Nightmares
by Sonar
Summary: Even after the Kira case, Matsuda suffered nightmares but he was not alone. Note that when you read this, it's the start of their relationship. It's my first ever male pairing story.


Nightmares by Sonar Author's note: I got this idea while actually having a daydream.

It had seemed like a peaceful night but since the Kira case, some people had nightmares about what happened. Since the case ended, Matsuda was dealing with nightmares. Hideki Ide had been staying with him to help Matsuda through this matter but it was not easy. Ide was just sleeping on the couch after he got into a fight with Matsuda earlier.

As Ide was shifting, he reacted to something or someone. It was already late at night and he found himself waking up whether he wanted to or not since Matsuda's voice got louder. Ide sat up with a start, nearly falling off the couch in the process. The blanket was covering his legs mostly as he blinked his eyes. He could hear what seemed like a cry for help. His senses were fully awake as he moved off the couch without managing to hit the coffee table which just happened to be there.

Ide thought," He's having another nightmare."

Ide quickly moved to where Matsuda's bedroom was. When he got the door open, he saw that Matsuda was tangled in his sheets and sweating. Instantly, Ide had acted.

Ide yelled," Matsuda!"

There was no reply as Ide got to the officer's side. He knew that Matsuda had been suffering as he moved both of his hands and starting shaking Matsuda. Matsuda's arm almost moved if Ide had not reacted. Ide felt a bit awkward about this while getting onto the bed. He opened his legs a bit so he would not hit Matsuda's body. He got his hands on his shoulders and shook him harder.

Ide yelled," Come on Matsuda!"

He kept shaking Matsuda until a sudden gasp escaped Matsuda's lips as if he was brought back to life. Ide suddenly felt arms under his arms and it took him completely offguard. His eyes went a bit wide as Matsuda's head was touching near his chest.

Ide did care for Matsuda as he nearly sighs. However, he cannot leave Matsuda in a state like this. Matsuda had his eyes closed and it seemed that he could hear Ide's heart beating. Matsuda really had Ide worried as Ide moved one arm and placed it on Matsuda's back.

Ide spoke softly," It's all right. Slow down your breathing."

Matsuda stuttered while half asleep," I-I--Id--Ide."

Ide replied," I'm still here Matsuda."

Matsuda was tempted to open his eyes but somehow, he trusted the older officer. Ide adjusted his arm and got his hand on the middle of Matsuda's back. Ide did feel tired as the alarm clock next to the bed said 1:10am in the morning. Ide managed to keep his breathing regular as his eyes looked down to Matsuda. The younger man was clearly feeling a bit warm.

Ide asked," Do you want me to get you anything?"

Matsuda shook his head against Ide's top.

Matsuda sounded scared when he said," No. Just stay."

Ide knew that Matsuda could not see him nod so he just moved his hand up and down Matsuda's back.

Ide replied," I'll stay."

Ide was too half asleep to really debate as he had himself seated on the bed with his legs off to one side or under his body. Ide closed his eyes but did not fall back asleep.

Matsuda spoke," It felt so real."

It sounded like Matsuda was trying not to cry. Ide decided it wouldn't hurt to ask what the dream was about.

Ide asked," What happened?"

Matsuda answered," I dreamed that I was the only one alive and that everyone died of heart attacks. I was so scared."

Ide replied," It's natural Matsuda. I was scared that we would all die on that day."

Ide knew that this was one topic that was hard to avoid. It had been months since it had ended and Matsuda was dealing with this harder than the rest. Since Ide did not join the case until after L's death, there was times where he felt left out even after being told what had happened during that time that he was not there. He does feel left out at times but he was used to it.

Matsuda said sounding scared," I still remember shooting Light and it was still painful to watch."

Ide replied," Death isn't something that someone can get used to. It's all right to be scared and I understand that this is hard for you since you were fond of him very much."

A hand grasped Ide's top while Ide sighed.

Ide spoke," You are not alone in dealing with this. I promise you that I will do what I can to help you as will the other officers."

Ide raised the skin where his eyebrow should be and lifted it up a bit. He was not confused but just felt awkward considering that he was holding a young man in his arms. Still, Ide had cared for Matsuda much more than others would. He had Matsuda to blame for that really since Matsuda had kissed him in the first place. Still, Ide had been trying to get used to what had happened.

Ide did not feel comfortable and yet he felt his lover getting comfortable against him. Ide sighed.

Ide said," There's no reason to be scared Matsuda. We did survive after all."

Matsuda blurted out," It felt so real though. I was so scared that we would die and that I would of lost you."

Ide widened his eyes and then narrowed them. He was not sure if he could handle this kind of relationship considering that he had never tried a relationship with a male. Somehow, it did feel right in a sense. And to think that Matsuda thought that he was hopless. If he was hopless, would the two be together in the first place?

Ide moved his free hand and touched one of Matsuda's arms. He knew that he would probably go nowhere while silently yawning.

Matsuda asked," Ide?"

Ide questioned," Yes, Matsuda?

Matsuda takes a second to breathe before talking.

Matsuda said," Sorry for fighting with you."

Ide must of been really tired or he just heard Matsuda apologize. When Matsuda did not hear a reply, he moved his hand along Ide's shirt. Ide nearly jumped in response considering that it almost turned him on.

Ide replied," It's all right."

Ide looked at the clock. Time was going by fast as Ide got Matsuda's hand off his shirt. Ide remained there for a few minutes longer as the clock read 1:20 am. Either that or his vision seemed blurry. After a few minutes, Ide used one hand to move the covers from Matsuda a bit.

Ide asked," Do you feel better?"

Matsuda nods and Ide feels movement on his body causing him to nearly blush. Matsuda yawned as Ide took it as a hint.

Ide softly said," I'm getting you into bed."

Matsuda mumbled," Don't go."

Ide said," I been here the whole time. You don't have to worry."

That was not what Matsuda meant though as Ide laid Matsuda's upper body back down. Ide went for Matsuda's arms and got them off his body. His lover was unable to tell where he was even if Ide's hands were touching the covers. He pulled the covers back onto Matsuda. He was not exactly sure if he wanted to sleep to a man that was younger than him. Still, Matsuda did not care about the age difference. Ide ran a hand through his own hair.

Ide spoke," It's getting late and we should get some sleep."

Matsuda was mumbling a bit and Ide could not hear a single thing he was saying. It seemed that Matsuda might of been possibly drooling as well but it was hard to tell. Ide was just watching Matsuda and did feel tempted to touch Matsuda's hair. He stopped himself at that very moment. It still felt kind of wrong.

As he started to move away, Ide felt a touch on his wrist as Matsuda shifted almost. Ide looked back and let out a gasp.

Matsuda mumbled," Where do you think you are going?

Ide replied," Back to the couch."

Matsuda almost changed reactions. He was still sleepy.

Matsuda mumbled," Stay here. I don't want to be alone."

Ide was too tired to blush and was tempted to debate. Matsuda tugged on his wrist and Ide nearly lost balance. He was finding himself feeling too tired to move so he moved back to the bed, tearing open the covers.

Ide asked," Are you okay with this?"

Matsuda sleepily chuckled.

Matsuda replied," You are my boyfriend. I don't mind at all. Now get into bed already."

Ide silently gulped and got into bed, releasing a silent yawn. Of course, he nearly missed the bed if he had not looked back. Ide got into bed and pulled up the covers. Matsuda's body moved and Ide was too tired to protest against Matsuda touching him. He usually felt awkward about it but tonight, Matsuda would get away with it. Ide rested on his side almost but laid on his back. Matsuda cuddled up to him and soon sleep had claimed them both. Hopefully Matsuda's nightmares would be over soon but what would happen between the two of them? Only time will tell. 


End file.
